Danchou no Omoi 断腸之思
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Siapa wanita itu? Dari mana asalnya? Kenapa ia bisa terluka? Dan yang terpenting..kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Mitsuba?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Danchou no Omoi (断腸之思)

**Disclaimer: **Gintama ©Hideaki Sorachi; Danchou no Omoi © Kao'Ru'Vi

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Siapa wanita itu? Dari mana asalnya? Kenapa ia bisa terluka? Dan yang terpenting..kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Mitsuba?

**Spesial thanks to:** Ninja-edit

* * *

.

**Prolog**

_Saat Hijikata merasakan hawa membunuh muncul dari belakangnya dan menoleh, detik berikutnya yang ia sadari adalah punggungnya sudah menyentuh tanah. Hanya gerak refleks yang membuatnya menempatkan pedangnya di tempat yang tepat, menahan pedang yang nyaris menebas lehernya._

_Ia berusaha keras mempertahankan pedangnya sementara anak laki-laki yang kini duduk di atas tubuhnya juga tidak mau kalah mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat, berusaha menyentuh leher sang _fukuchou_._

_Dalam posisi itu, Hijikata menatap wajah lawannya lekat-lekat, agak terkejut dengan ekspresi yang ia lihat di sana; ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.__Ia tahu ini bukan main-main. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak mau berakhir di tempat ini. Ia harus mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan lawannya kali ini._

_"Kau harus dengarkan aku!" katanya di sela usahanya mempertahankan diri. "Dinginkan kepalamu, Sougo!" Ia berseru lebih keras._

_Dapat ia lihat raut wajah lawannya melunak sebelum kemudian menampilkan raut wajah yang dingin. "Kau berisik.. Hijikata-san."_

* * *

.

**Danchou no Omoi****（断腸之思）****  
**

*Heartbreaking Grief*

© Kao'Ru'vi

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Petang itu, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Okita Sougo, ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi, serta Yamazaki Sagaru, mata-mata Shinsengumi, baru saja kembali dari patroli dan harus berlari-lari untuk mencapai markas. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal dua blok dari markas Shinsengumi, tetapi derasnya air hujan cukup untuk membuat mereka basah kuyup sebelum dapat mencapai markas.

Okita sedang memikirkan betapa nyamannya berendam di _ofuro_ saat mereka mulai melihat gerbang kayu markas Shinsengumi. Ekspresi lega menghiasi wajahnya sebelum tergantikan dengan ekspresi heran.

"Yamazaki…"

Yamazaki mengangguk. Ia juga heran melihat pemandangan di depannya. Keduanya pun mempercepat lari mereka, mendekati objek yang telah membuat mereka mengernyit heran.

Beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang markas Shinsengumi, sesosok tubuh tergeletak dalam posisi menelungkup. Saat mereka mendekat, mereka dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang wanita dengan kimono biru panjang yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Okita menatap bawahannya, mengangguk memberi tanda agar sang mata-mata mengecek keadaan wanita itu.

Yamazaki segera berjongkok dan membalikkan tubuh wanita itu. Saat itu juga, Okita merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama berapa detik. Kepala wanita itu terluka, menciptakan genangan merah yang samar karena tersapu air hujan. Tetapi, bukan luka itu yang membuat jantung Okita berhenti. Wajah wanita itu….mirip sekali dengan wajah kakaknya yang telah meninggal.

'Bagaimana mungkin…?'

"_Taichou_! Dia masih hidup!" Suara Yamazaki menyadarkan Okita. Mendengar itu, Okita segera mengambil alih tubuh wanita itu dari pangkuan Yamazaki dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam markas Shinsengumi.

Yamazaki sempat terdiam sejenak. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari betapa miripnya wanita itu dengan Mitsuba-dono, kakak dari Okita-_taichou_. Tetapi yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah, diantara sekian banyak wanita, kenapa harus wanita itu yang pingsan di depan markas Shinsengumi? Kenapa harus di depan markas Shinsengumi?

"Yamazaki! Panggilkan dokter!" Sebelum menjauh, Okita sempat memberi perintah.

"Baik, _Taichou_!" Yamazaki segera menurut. Instingnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tetapi mungkin ia bisa memikirkan itu nanti.

.

.

Saat Yamazaki tiba di kamar Okita dengan seorang dokter, wanita itu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di _futon_ dengan _yukata_ tidur milik Okita sementara Okita duduk di sampingnya. Yamazaki ingin bertanya siapa yang menggantikan pakaian wanita itu, tapi rasanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sang dokter memeriksa wanita itu sementara Okita menatap semua yang dilakukan sang dokter lekat-lekat.

Berbeda dengan sang _taichou_, Yamazaki lebih tertarik kepada wanita itu dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan sang dokter. Semakin diperhatikan, Yamazaki menyadari bahwa wanita itu memang mirip sekali dengan Mitsuba. Mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua, kecuali rambutnya. Rambut wanita itu panjang sepunggung dan agak ikal, juga berwarna coklat tua.

Ketika sang dokter selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Okita segera bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"

"Lukanya tidak seberapa, jadi saya rasa tidak akan ada masalah. Saya siapkan obat pereda sakit kalau-kalau ia membutuhkannya. Kalau ada sesuatu, Anda bisa memanggil saya kembali." Sang dokter membereskan peralatannya dan bangkit untuk pamit.

Okita ikut bangkit, mengantar sang dokter hingga ke depan pintu. "Terima kasih, Dokter," katanya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Dokter itu mengangguk sepintas dan berjalan keluar dengan diantar kembali oleh Yamazaki.

Sepeninggalan Yamazaki dan sang dokter, Okita kembali menatap wanita yang terbaring di _futon_nya. Sejak tadi otaknya tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Siapa wanita itu? Dari mana asalnya? Kenapa ia bisa terluka? Kenapa ia pingsan di depan markas Shinsengumi? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Mitsuba?

"_Taichou_, apa yang akan Anda lakukan sekarang? Kondo-_san_ dan Hijikata-_san_ sedang tidak ada." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyadarkannya. Rupanya Yamazaki sudah kembali.

Okita terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. "Aku..."

Baru saja Okita bicara, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh suara dari arah _futon_. Rupanya wanita itu sudah sadar.

Okita melupakan pertanyaan Yamazaki dan bergegas mendekati futon. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada wanita yang baru saja membuka mata itu.

Wanita itu menatap Okita dengan wajah terkejut. Kemudian ia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, yang segera dibantu oleh Okita. Ia memperhatikan seisi ruangan sebelum bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas, "Ini… di mana?"

"Kau ada di markas Shinsengumi. Kau pingsan di depan markas," jelas Okita.

"Anda kenapa? Apa ada yang mengejar Anda?" tanya Yamazaki.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba terlihat linglung. "Aku… Aku…." Ia memegangi kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu…" katanya lirih.

"Nama Anda? Siapa nama Anda?" Yamazaki kembali bertanya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya.

"Tidak tahu? Maksudmu…" Okita membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mungkinkah….

"Aku tidak ingat siapa namaku, atau keluargaku, atau apapun," kata wanita itu lagi. Kali ini seperti ingin menangis.

Bingo. Dugaan Yamazaki dan Okita terbukti sudah. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Yamazaki yang kelihatan cemas, wajah Okita malah mencerah, meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Okita mengelus punggung wanita itu, menenangkannya. Ia terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kau bisa tinggal di sini sementara waktu."

Yamazaki sontak terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Okita. Ia menatap sang _taichou_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Taichou_! Kita tidak boleh memutuskan seenaknya saat _Kyokuchou_ dan _Fukuchou_ tidak ada!" tegurnya. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka belum tahu asal usul wanita itu. Sebagai mata-mata, ia harus selalu waspada.

"Selama mereka tidak ada, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas tempat ini. Lagipula mereka akan kembali tiga hari lagi," kata Okita tenang. Yamazaki sebenarnya masih tetap tidak setuju, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Melihat Yamazaki tidak berusaha membantah, Okita menatap wanita itu. "Setelah _Kyokuchou_ dan _Fukuchou_ pulang nanti, kita harus meminta izin pada mereka. Tapi selama tiga hari ini kau bisa tinggal di sini."

"Terima kasih," Wanita itu berterima kasih dengan canggung.

Okita tersenyum. "Aku Okita Sougo, ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi. Dan yang satu ini Yamazaki Sagaru."

"Dan kau…" Ia menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Sampai ingatanmu kembali, kami akan memanggilmu 'Mitsuba'."

Yamazaki sudah menduga apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang _taichou_ dan ia tidak punya hak untuk memprotes. Yang ia tahu, akan ada kehebohan saat _kyokuchou_ dan _fukuchou_ kembali tiga hari lagi.

.

.

Kagura sedang berjalan-jalan seorang diri sambil mengunyah sukonbu saat melihat seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal―dengan atau tanpa alasan. Musuh bebuyutannya, Okita Sougo.

'Sedang apa dia di depan toko kue? Pasti mau memeras rakyat kecil,' pikir Kagura.

Kagura baru saja berjalan untuk menghampiri sang rival saat melihat seorang wanita keluar dari toko dan menghampiri rivalnya itu sambil tersenyum. Kagura nyaris menjatuhkan sukonbunya saat melihat si sadis balas tersenyum dan bicara pada wanita itu.

'Siapa?' pikirnya.

Okita tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah menyeringai ke arah Kagura, ia kembali menatap wanita di sampingnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya, masuk ke toko kue yang lain. Si sadis yang sekarang sendirian berjalan menghampiri Kagura.

"Sendirian?" tanya Okita saat sudah dekat dengan rivalnya.

Kagura bisa saja menjawab dengan kalimat pedas seperti 'memangnya kau tidak punya mata?' atau 'apa urusanmu?' seperti biasa, tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan egonya.

"Dan kulihat kau berduaan. Jangan bilang itu cewekmu karena cewek itu pasti menderita katarak atau semacamnya karena mau jalan denganmu." Rupanya egonya belum mau mengalah begitu saja untuk sekedar bertanya 'siapa yang berjalan denganmu?'.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat cemburu."

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU PADAMU? !" Kagura berkata sengit, membuat Okita terkekeh.

"Dia kakakku," jelas Okita. Seringainya menunjukkan bahwa ia sengaja mengatakan kalimat itu. Mungkin untuk sekedar melihat reaksi si cewek Cina.

"HAH?" kali ini Kagura melongo. Kakak? Seingatnya, ia menghadiri upacara pemakaman kakak Okita. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Ia memang tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah wanita tadi, tapi rasanya memang mirip dengan wanita yang ada di foto saat pemakaman dulu. "Kau punya dua kakak?" tanyanya. Sepertinya egonya sudah benar-benar kalah dari rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak. Cuma satu."

Kagura mengeryit. "Kakakmu kan sudah meninggal, Sadis Bodoh! Memangnya dia bisa bangkit dari kubur?"

Sebuah kalimat sarkastis yang anehnya dijawab santai oleh Okita. "Mungkin. Sepertinya Tuhan memang membangkitkannya kembali untukku."

Kagura semakin melongo parah mendengar jawaban itu.

'Oke, ini semakin aneh. Si Sadis pasti bukan cuma bodoh, tapi sudah menjadi gila.'

"Okita-san," Sebuah suara membuat keduanya menoleh. Wanita yang dibicarakan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. "Aku sudah dapat kuenya." Ia menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dipegangnya.

Kali ini Kagura mendapat kesempatan untuk memperhatikan wanita itu baik-baik. Kagura tidak bisa mengingat jelas wajah kakak si sadis yang dilihatnya di foto, tetapi wajah wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini memang mirip dengan si sadis.

"Ah, ini teman Okita-san?" Wanita itu bertanya sambil tersenyum menatap Kagura. "Halo, namaku Mitsuba."

"Namaku Kagu…"

"Panggil saja dia 'Cina Sialan', Mitsuba-san," Okita memotong kalimat Kagura, membuat Kagura segera mendelik.

"KAU yang sialan, Bocah Sadis Sialan!" balasnya. Dan adu mulut diantara keduanya kembali berlanjut hingga mereka mendengar sebuah tawa. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Mitsuba sedang tertawa pelan.

"Kalian lucu," katanya.

Keduanya saling pandang sengit sebelum akhirnya membuang muka.

"Ayo kembali ke markas, Mitsuba-san. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang bodoh," kata Okita seraya berbalik meninggalkan Kagura.

"SIAPA YANG ORANG BODOH, HAH?"

"Sampai nanti, Cina." Okita melambai sepintas, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kagura sama sekali. Mitsuba tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit kepada Kagura sebelum berjalan mengikuti Okita.

Kagura menatap punggung kedua orang itu, antara kesal dan penasaran. Dalam hati, ia masih bertanya-tanya, tapi akhirnya ia sadar bahwa siapapun wanita itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

"AH!"

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ia teringat.

Mitsuba.

'Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah nama kakak perempuan Si Sadis. Gin-_chan_ beberapa kali menceritakan tentang orang itu. Mungkinkah cewek tadi adalah orang mati yang bangkit dari kubur? Kakak Si Sadis?'

Bangkit dari kubur…

'Tunggu! Mana mungkin orang mati bisa hidup lagi? Memangnya Si Sadis berhasil mengumpulkan dragonboozu dan memanggil Shenlong?'

Kagura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Diputuskannya untuk kembali ke Yorozuya untuk bertanya pada Gintoki.

.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Yo! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ide fanfic ini mengendap di kepala, bisa Ru keluarin juga. Ini semua berkat **Ninja-Edit **yang udah mau Ru jadiin tempat konsultasi, terutama mengenai plot. Thanks a lot, Nee~ Selanjutnya pun Ru masih bakal tetep konsul kayaknya. Hihihi...

Ru sebetulnya agak enggan nulis multichapter. Paling banyak two-shot, soalnya Ru takut akhirnya berenti di tengah jalan. Tapi fanfic yang ini nggak mungkin cuma 2 chapter. Mungkin sekitar 5 chapter. Semoga bisa selesai. Aamiin.

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca. Review sangat amat ditunggu, terutama review yang membangun.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, halo~ Saya kembali~ /lambai2

Maaf karena update nya lamaaaaaa banget. Hehehe... /nyengir/ Seperti yang sempet Ru bilang di ch sebelumnya, Ru tipe yang agak susah bikin multichap. Makanya...gitu deh... Tapi beneran pengen banget nyelesein fic yang satu ini kok. Doakan aku!

Ngomong-ngomong, kalo ada yang mikir ini bakal jadi OkixMitsuxHiji, kalian salah. Cerita ini bukan bertema romance, kok. Bakal lebih kompleks~ (semoga!) Walaupun mungkin Ru bakal tetep kasih selipan-selipan romance sedikit.

Yak, tanpa banyak omong lagi, silakan dibaca :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Selamat datang kembali, _Kyokuchou_, _Fukuchou_!" Dua anggota Shinsengumi yang sedang bertugas jaga di gerbang markas menyambut kepulangan sang ketua dan wakil ketua Shinsengumi.

"Kami pulang!" Kondo membalas salam mereka dengan ceria sementara Hijikata hanya mengangguk singkat. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat kontras. Kondo terlihat ceria sementara Hijikata terlihat sangat muram.

"Aku akan istirahat di kamar," kata Hijikata pada sang ketua.

Kondo memperhatikan wajah kusut wakilnya itu sebelum mengangguk. "Istirahatlah, Toshi. Jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-kata mereka," katanya seraya menepuk pundak sang wakil.

Hijikata hanya menghela napas sebelum berjalan gontai menginggalkan sang ketua menuju kamarnya. Pertemuan dengan orang-orang dari pemerintahan membuatnya lelah, baik fisik maupun mental. Terutama mental.

Orang-orang itu seenaknya saja. Meminta Shinsengumi melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tidak dapat mereka kerjakan sendiri, terkadang juga pekerjaan kotor. Siapa yang anjing bakufu? Seenaknya saja mereka—

Umpatan di kepala Hijikata terhenti saat melihat sesosok wanita sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman markas. Wanita? Hijikata mengernyit. Dan saat ia hendak menegur wanita itu untuk menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya di sana, wanita itu menoleh.

Seketika itu juga Hijikata merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Rokok yang terselip di bibirnya jatuh karena tanpa sadar ia membiarkan mulutnya ternganga.

'Wanita itu… Tidak mungkin….'

"Ah. Okita-san!"

Hijikata kembali tersadar saat wanita itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Eh? Okita?

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang Ketua Divisi Satu Shinsengumi berdiri di belakangnya. Sang ketua divisi satu melambai sepintas pada wanita itu sebelum menoleh ke arah Hijikata.

"_Okaeri__nasei_, Hijikata-_san_," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Hijikata menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Situasi di hadapannya membuatnya ingin menanyakan banyak hal tetapi ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan lebih dulu.

Tahu pasti apa yang ada di pikiran Hijikata, Okita sengaja bicara dengan Mitsuba. "Mitsuba-_san_, sepertinya _kyokuchou_ sudah kembali. Tinggalkan saja pakaian-pakaian itu dan bersiap untuk menghadap," katanya. Wanita yang tipanggil Mitsuba itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Okita dan Hijikata.

"Ah. Anda pasti wakil ketua Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro-_san_. Perkenalkan―"

Mitsuba baru saja menunduk untuk memperkenalkan diri saat Okita tiba-tiba memotong, "Mitsuba-_san_, pakaianmu basah." Ia menunjuk bagian depan kimono yang dikenakan wanita itu.

Mitsuba menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Okita. Benar, bagian itu basah. "Ara? Benar juga. Tadi pakaian yang kujemur jatuh, lalu aku menangkapnya. Rupanya airnya merembes."

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dulu. Tidak sopan menghadap _kyokuchou_ dengan pakaian basah begitu, kan? Lagipula, nanti kau masuk angin."

"Baiklah." Ia menoleh kepada Hijikata.

"Aku dan Hijikata-san akan pergi lebih dulu ke ruang _kyokuchou_. Menyusullah setelah mengganti pakaianmu," kata Okita lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Hijikata-san." Mitsuba menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Hijikata sebelum meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah Mitsuba menjauh, Okita menatap Hijikata yang sejak tadi seolah kehilangan suaranya. Orang itu masih menatap sosok Mitsuba yang nyaris menghilang di ujung lorong. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi wajah orang yang melihat hantu, membuat Okita tertawa kecil.

Tawa Okita rupanya berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Hijikata. "Kau… Dia…" Hijikata kelihatan masih kesulitan menyusun kalimat.

"Mirip sekali kan, Hijikata-san?" kata Okita seraya menyeringai.

"Dia… Siapa?" Akhirnya Hijikata berhasil bertanya.

Okita mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hijikata dan berkata dengan wajah serius, "Kalau kukatakan ia adalah hantu kakakku, bagaimana?"

Hijikata dapat merasakan wajahnya memucat. Bukannya ia takut atau apa. Oh, oke. Mungkin ia memang takut pada hantu, tapi rasanya bukan ketakutan macam itu yang dirasakannya saat mendengar lelucon Okita—ya, ia yakin itu hanya lelucon—kali ini.

"Jangan main-main, Sougo! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius!"

Mendengar bentakan Hijikata, Okita kembali memasang wajah bosan. "Aku akan menemui Kondo-san. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut."

Hijikata mendecak, tahu kalau Okita tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan wajah kesal dan juga diliputi rasa penasaran, ia mengikuti bawahannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Tok! Tok!

"_Kyoukuchou_, Mitsuba-_san_ sudah tiba."

Pintu ruangan Kondo diketuk tepat saat Okita baru saja menyelesaikan kisah petemuannya dengan 'Mitsuba'. Kondo dan Hijikata bahkan belum sempat berkomentar apapun dan terpaksa menelan kembali komentar yang sudah ingin mereka keluarkan.

"Persilakan ia masuk," sahut Kondo.

Tak lama kemudian wanita yang dipanggil Mitsuba itu memasuki ruangan dan untuk pertama kalinya Kondo melihat langsung betapa miripnya wanita itu dengan 'Mitsuba terdahulu'.

"Ah. Mitsuba-_dono_, silakan duduk." Kondo mempersilakan wanita itu duduk dan saat wanita itu duduk, Kondo berdehem meminta perhatian.

"Mitsuba-_dono_. Saya sudah mendengar cerita dari Sougo. Apa benar Anda hilang ingatan?" tanya Kondo.

Mitsuba mengangguk. "Saya tidak tahu nama saya. Juga asal usul saya," kata Mitsuba tenang. Tentu sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa pertanyaan seperti ini yang akan muncul pertama kali.

"Sama sekali?" Hijikata kembali memastikan.

Mitsuba menoleh ke arah sang wakil ketua—membuat sang wakil ketua agak gugup—sebelum kembali mengangguk. "Sama sekali."

"Hm…" Kondo terlihat berpikir beberapa saat. "Apa boleh buat…"

Hijikata segera mendongak menatap Kondo, bersiap protes.

"Saya mempersilakan Anda untuk menginap di sini semalam lagi. Tetapi sayang sekali, markas Shinsengumi bukanlah tempat untuk wanita," lanjut Kondo.

Hijikata menelan kembali protes yang hendak dilontarkannya. Tadi ia pikir Kondo akan benar-benar mengizinkan wanita itu tinggal di sini.

Mitsuba kelihatan agak cemas, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk. "Saya mengerti," katanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Suara Sougo menarik perhatian ketiga orang lainnya. "Aku sudah mengecek beberapa rumah sewaan yang sederhana. Setelah ini aku akan mengajak Mitsuba-_san_ melihat-lihat kalau ada yang cocok dengannya."

Ia segera menambahkan sebelum ada yang berkomentar, "Aku yang bayar. Aku juga butuh tempat peristirahatan. Ayo, Mitsuba-_san_." Ia berdiri dan mengajak Mitsuba mengikutinya.

Tidak lupa mengucapkan permisi, Okita keluar dari ruangan. Mitsuba sempat menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta izin sebelum mengikuti Okita keluar.

Tinggallah Kondo dan Hijikata yang terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna perkataan Okita.

"Toshi," Kondo tiba-tiba bersuara, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu yang sudah tertutup. "Menurutmu, Sougo akan baik-baik saja?"

Hijikata ikut menatap pintu. "Apa yang Anda khawatirkan, Kondo-san? Dia bukan anak-anak. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan."

"Kau benar. Apa yang sebenarnya aku khawatirkan, ya? Hahahaha…" Kondo tertawa. "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah, Toshi. Tadi kau belum jadi istirahat, kan?"

Hijikata mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar ruangan Kondo. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak berniat untuk beristirahat seperti yang disarankan Kondo. Ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

Hijikata merapat di tembok saat dua orang yang sejak tadi diikutinya berhenti untuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki tua. Tanpa perlu mendengarkan percakapan mereka pun Hijikata sudah dapat mengira isi percakapan tersebut.

"Memata-matai temanmu sendiri, Oogushi-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara dan tepukan tiba-tiba di pundak membuat Hijikata refleks menarik pedangnya. Si pemilik suara cepat-cepat menahan tangan Hijikata sebelum pedang itu teracung ke arahnya.

"Wooaa… Tenang, Oogushi-kun. Tenang. Ini cuma Gin-_san_, lhooo."

Melihat wajah yang begitu familiar itu, Hijikata melepaskan tangannya dari pedang yang belum seutuhnya keluar dari sarungnya. Ia mendengus.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Yorozuya? Kau menggangguku."

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin melihat hantu yang dirumorkan orang saja," kata Gintoki sambil mengupil.

Hijikata mendelik ke arahnya. Jelas sekali ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'hantu' oleh Gintoki. Dan ia juga tidak suka mendengar kata 'dirumorkan'. Memangnya siapa saja yang berani merumorkan tentang wanita itu?

Mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hijikata, Gintoki kembali berkata, "Kemarin seorang cewek China berkata padaku kalau ia melihat ada orang mati yang bangkit kembali. Lalu, tadi pagi seoarang pecinta anpan mengatakan sesuatu tentang firasat buruk sehubungan dengan hantu yang ia kenal." Gintoki kali ini memandang ke arah rumah tempat target penguntitan Hijikata tadi masuk. "Siapa yang mengira kalau hantu itu betul-betul ada. Dan cantik," katanya datar.

Hijikata mengikuti arah pandang Gintoki dan melihat kedua targetnya ditambah laki-laki yang tadi berbincang dengan mereka keluar dari rumah tadi, lalu masuk ke rumah di sebelahnya.

Gintoki memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengelap jari yang dipakainya untuk mengupil ke yukata Hijikata.

"Dia bukan hantu," kata Hijikata saat kedua targetnya sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah kedua. Ia pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Gintoki.

"Oi, oi, Oogushi-_kun_. Kau tidak melanjutkan kegiatan menguntitmu?" tanya Gintoki. Tapi Hijikata sepertinya tidak mendengar. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"…tapi aku memang merasakan firasat buruk," gumamnya.

.

.

"Okita-_san_. Aku…sudah banyak merepotkan Anda. Apa tidak apa-apa, sampai menyewakan rumah untukku?" tanya Mitsuba. Tadi mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah kedua yang mereka liat.

"Santai saja. Aku yang bertanggung jawab selama kau belum mengingat asal-usulmu," kata Okita santai.

"Tapi…"

"Yo, Souichiro-_kun_!" Tanpa menoleh pun Okita tahu pasti siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu. Tapi toh ia menoleh juga, hanya untuk menemukan sesosok manusia berambut putih keriting dengan mata seperti ikan mati yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah kedai dango.

Okita memberi gestur pada Mitsuba agar wanita itu berhenti berjalan sebelum ia membalas sapaan sang yorozuya. "Namaku Sougo. Sedang apa kau sendirian, _Danna_?"

"Ah… Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya seorang laki-laki yang tidak berhasil menemukan teman kencan. Dan kupikir kau senasib denganku, Souichiro-kun. Tapi lihat apa yang kau bawa ini. Kau membawa wanita cantik dan bahkan tidak mengenalkannya padaku sama sekali!" Gintoki bicara dengan nada pura-pura marah dan terluka.

"Katakan saja padanya langsung kalau kau mau berkenalan, _Danna_."

Mendengar 'restu' Okita, Gintoki segera mendekati Mitsuba. "Halo, Nona Cantik. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Ah, kau pasti menganggapnya gombalan basi, ya? Hahaha.." Gintoki tertawa dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat, lalu menyodorkan kartu namanya, "Namaku Sakata Gintoki, membuka jasa yorozoya—kau boleh memanggilku jika butuh suatu bantuan. Boleh tahu namamu?"

Mitsuba melirik ke arah Okita, seolah meminta persetujuan. Setelah Okita mengangguk, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Namaku Mitsuba. Salam kenal."

"MITSUBAAA?!" Gintoki membuat ekspresi terkejut yang agak berlebihan. "Tunggu, tunggu. Setelah kuingat-ingat, wajahmu memang mengingatkanku pada Mitsuba-_san_. Tapi Mitsuba-_san_, Kakak Souichiro-_kun_, kan sudah meninggal. Kau kembarannya? Atau hantunya? Atau jangan-jangan _doppelganger_?" Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan cepat, tetap memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

Mitsuba menatap Okita dan Gintoki dengan wajah bingung.

"_Danna_. Ia memang kakakku. Dan kami harus pergi sekarang. Harus beres-beres. _Ja na_."

Tanpa menunggu Gintoki berkata atau bertanya apapun lagi, Okita mengajak Mitsuba pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Gintoki, Okita membuka suara.

"Kau dengar katanya tadi, kan? Kau mirip dengan kakakku yang sudah meninggal. Namanya Mitsuba. Kau keberatan kuberi nama yang sama dengannya?" tanya Okita. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia bertanya dengan serius.

Mitsuba cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Ini nama yang indah."

Okita tersenyum tipis, seolah lega mendengar jawaban Mitsuba. "Karena itu…" katanya tiba-tiba, "karena kau mirip dengan kakakku, kau tidak perlu sungkan. Bahkan aku ingin kau berhenti bicara denganku dengan bahasa formal. Panggil saja aku Sougo."

Mitsuba terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengulang, "Sougo…_kun_."

Okita tertawa kecil. "Ya, itu juga boleh." Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Mitsuba. "Ayo. Kita kembali ke markas untuk mengambil barang-barangmu."

Mitsuba tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Okita. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju markas Shinsengumi dengan bergandengan tangan, tanpa menyadari bahwa Gintoki masih memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Laki-laki berwajah malas itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Firasat buruk, ya…"

.

.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Notes:**

_Kyokuchou: ketua_

_Fukuchou: wakil ketua_

_Danna: boss_

_Doppelganger:legenda bahwa setiap orang di dunia pasti punya orang-orang yang mirip dengan mereka. Legenda juga mengatakan bahwa orang yang melihat _doppelganger_nya akan mati._

* * *

**A/N:**

Kemaren Ru sempet baca buku Koas Racun dan di situ dibahas kalo menurut ahli syaraf, amnesia biasanya nggak sampe bikin mereka kehilangan ingatan hal-hal dasar kayak nama. Yah, untungnya di sini Ru nggak bikin dokternya ketemu Mitsuba pas lagi sadar. Jadi dokternya nggak terkesan bego. Hihihihi... Anggota Shinsengumi mah nggak ngerti kedokteran, jadi biarin aja ya. :p

Satu lagi, Gintoki nggak pernah nyebut nama Mitsuba, ya? Jadi nggak tau dia kalo manggil Mitsuba bakal pake 'san', 'chan', atau apa. Yah, untuk amannya, 'san' ajalah.

Silakan menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Untuk sedikit spoiler, di chapter selanjutnya baru bakal mulai keliatan masalah yang sesungguhnya. Hehe...

Dan seperti biasa, kesan, saran, kritik, maupun kiriman kripik pedes, ditunggu. (silakan abaikan yang terakhir)


End file.
